TEACH ME TO HOW TO SPELL
by dandelion-heart
Summary: In your own way, you were trying to say sorry...weren't you?


TEACH ME HOW TO SPELL.

* * *

Teach me. I want to learn. So I can remember. Your face. And that small lie.

* * *

I'm bored.

Well we just finished training and I want to rest.

Aw come on Riku, you can't be that tired.

I'm not tired. You need to wait after a practice session Sora.

…You're just tired.

Shut up.

Come on! Maybe we could-

Hey guys!

Kairi please take him away.

Hey you wanna go do something fun Kairi?

Eh, sure…I mean, we could all do something right?

Riku's worn out. We should let him get some beauty sleep.

So help me Sora, if I manage to catch you-

Hey, hey! Let's all just sit here right now-

And do what?

Don't interrupt Sora.

We can talk. It's been a long time since we just got to, you know, hang around…

I guess…

Is that a bit too boring for you?

Well I know you'd like the idea, you get to sleep!

You guys…

Sora be quiet for once and let's do what she says.

I was gonna anyways…

Ok so…anything on your minds?

Yeah actually…what're we eating for dinner today?

Sora!

Sheesh, you both don't need to sound so annoyed-

I'm not annoyed-

Of course I'm annoyed, all you think of-

Food is important ok?

Well I just-

Sora, all you do is eat and run-

And train!

That's not the point-

You guys-

Well at least I have energy to spare-

It's because you don't use any to think-

Could you both just-

So then how did I save the world?

You guys! That's enough!

Kairi…

I know you always fight but could you do it when I'm not here-

Kairi, Kairi-

It's ok.

We're just being idiots again.

You mean you are.

Oh like I was the only one yelling-

You guys.

…Sorry.

I can't believe…

Eh? Kairi?

What's so funny?

I-I-you both-

She's gonna choke-

Kairi, what is it?

You-you-you're both so funny to watch!

Hey, that's kinda harsh-

If I didn't know her any better, I'd say she enjoyed watching us fight.

Probably because we like fighting.

I don't.

That's why you yell at me all the time?

You're so sensitive Sora-

Am not!

* * *

Riku?

Hm? What is it?

Remember when you…when you taught me that day?

Counting?

The day before you left?

You know, I still remember all those reasons.

I was kinda making it up as I went along…

You know, you never told me what you guys talked about.

It was random stuff.

No, it was actually good Riku.

Why did you ask again?

What?

Why'd you ask how to learn how to count?

Well…because…

Did you know?

Know about what?

That you'd leave.

…Kind of.

Wait you did?!

Well not really "know" know, just kind of…

A premonition.

But what does that have to do with counting?

Reasons.

For what?

For wanting to stay.

How'd you know this Riku?

I guessed.

So you did…you knew after all?

Me? No, I just randomly guessed again.

Did you…

* * *

Well come on, I want to hear the reasons.

I don't want to explain it again.

I could tell you Sora.

Don't bother Kairi, he wouldn't understand them anyways.

Stop saying stuff like that-

We can do another one!

Another what?

All of us together this time. Learning something else.

Why?

It was lots of fun to do it with Riku before.

Not something like counting though. How about something like, how to skip stones-

Skip stones?

Ok ok, not really that-

Spell?

Eh?

How 'bout spelling?

That's just as weird as counting…

I kinda just wanna hear what Riku says for it.

…I'm too tired.

Aw please Riku?

You aren't gonna say no to Kairi, are you?

Your face should never get that close to anyone Sora. Fine fine, I'll explain.

…We all must be really bored to agree.

The stuff, the explanations he came up with though, once you hear Sora, you'll see.

So what are we doing? Letters?

Letters?! Like all 26? I quit.

No, how about…our names?

Names?

Huh, that's pretty cool…

I might take longer with this…

You'll end up saying something cool and wise again though…

Since Kairi has praised you so much so far, you gotta show us a preview Riku.

…I have decided.

Who's going first?

No. One, I'm never becoming a teacher. And two, I'm never having kids.

You've just spared many Riku-

What do you mean by that?

Me first!

Eh?

Come on now, Riku. What do you think my name means?

* * *

Hmm…

You can think if you want to Sora.

I don't think I'm good at this…

So he admits it?

Yes Riku, unlike you, I will say I can't do this stuff.

Well I think I got one.

What?

Kairi. **A** is for **angel**.

**I** for **is**?

Wait, are you making a sentence or just words to match the letter?

Sentence.

Yeah that's more fun to do-

I thought you were sticking out on this one?

Nah, sounds like fun.

And because it's Kairi's name.

What does that mean?!

So **A** for **angel**. **K** for-

**Kind**!

Ah, maybe we can go to someone else's-

Oh good Sora-

**Kind angel**…

**Is**?

Yeah, **is**…hmm…

I don't think **angel** is the right word you guys-

You say something Kairi?

Eh? Oh yes, I said-

Got another Sora?

**Inside**?

For **I**?

Yeah and then we have another **I** at the end…

How about…

Hey Kairi? You're red…

**Kind angel inside** something **innocence**?

Uh this is hard…

**Kind angel is really innocent**?

…That just doesn't sound that-

I like it.

Eh?

You do? Even though I made it up just now?

Y-y-yeah. I mean, yeah of course, it's good, you don't need to-

Oh but it's fun Kairi! We can think of a better one!

Sora.

It's ok! Really…

…You sure? We can make it better-

Sora.

What Riku?

Nothing. It's just time for your name now.

* * *

KEPT

AWAY

IN

RIKU'S

IMAGINATION…

* * *

Sora's turn hm?

It can't be an insult Riku!

Why not-

Riku, come on.

I really wanna know what you come up with though.

It's kinda embarrassing to hear at the same time…

Eh? Why?

It's just that-

Alright let's start!

Riku-

**S** for…?

**Saves the world**?

You idiot, it's a word not a sentence. Not a lie at that either…

Hey! That's not a lie-

**Simply**?

Hm, nice way to start off…

**Simply**? That's not exactly great, no offense Kairi, for-

A hero like you?

…You know, you almost sound sarcastic.

…Am I allowed to reply to that?

No you aren't. Ok, Sora goes, **S** for **simply**, **O** for-

Obstinate.

Riku…

Fine, fine…

**Overrated**?

I don't like this…

It'll turn out better Sora-

**Simply ordinary**…

Wait no, how about **soldier of rescuing angels**?

Ooh yes…

No. No it-

See, I told you it would turn out-

Wait. It should be **rescued angels**.

Whatever, the ending changed. That is one sweet description! You're the best Kairi!

Ah no, I had to repay you for coming up with one for me…

Ahh…well, heh, now for you Riku.

No.

What do you mean no?

* * *

SOLE

ONE

RECEIVING

AFFECTION

* * *

Riku, Riku…Riku Riku Riku…Riku-

Saying my name over and over again does nothing Sora.

But it does make it seem less and less of a word-

Yeah I know, that happens with every word.

Why is that?

Just because you start thinking too much that's why.

Hm well, let's get started-

**Really iffy kept under**.

…What?

Eh, that doesn't really make sense Sora…

Sure it does! Riku's **iffy** you see-

Sora!

How about **real** for **R**, and I for-

Darn, why the **U**? Such a hard letter…

You're already doing your best to butcher the name, I think we should stop…

**Unattached**?

How about **R** for **rising**?

**Rising inside**-

I give up!

Finally.

Sora, come on, Riku came up with such nice ones for us-

No he didn't, I got one for you, you got one for me.

Well, still-

And we don't have the letter **U** in our names-

But-

It's ok Kairi.

No it isn't-

Really it's fine! You can see that…

Sora. Are you sure Riku?

Yeah. Let's go now anyways, gotta eat dinner.

Wow time went by so quickly!

Riku-

Well what do you want to eat Kairi?

Me? Oh um…

Dumplings?

Had those twice this week Sora…

R-

Leeks?

Ew, no…Kairi, you don't want leeks do you?

Oh what? Me? Um well, I don't care.

You sure?

Mhm. I don't care.

* * *

Riku?

Kairi? What are you doing up? It's really late-

What did you come up for me again?

What?

The name. Explanation I mean.

You don't remember?

For some reason…no, I don't.

**Kind angel is really innocent**.

Oh, I see.

You didn't like it much did you?

What- oh no I did! Honestly, it's just that I was embarrassed.

Why?

Because-

You're an angel?

…A-ah, no…

It was a bit harder to do than the numbers.

I think I like those explanations better…

Why?

I dunno, just…dunno.

…Sora's was good though. You thought up something clever.

I wish we could have thought of something for you.

I already know a good one for me anyways.

Really? Could you share?

Nah, I'd rather not.

Oh come on Riku-

Hey?

Sora?

And why are you up as well?

Heard t-taaalking.

That was a loud yawn.

Sorry we woke you Sora.

Oh no, I don't mind. It looks really nice out anyways…

You guys?

Hm?

What is it?

You guys are the best.

Well we knew that already.

Hey that's something I would say.

Maybe you're rubbing off on him-

No, nothing that extreme-

Hey, what does that mean?

You know what I mean-

Riku you don't need to worry about having kids. No one would marry you anyways-

And a girl would marry you?

Yeah-

Really?

I don't have white hair-

I don't have spikes all over-

Not my fault-

And it is mine?

Got it!

Huh?

Riku. **Retrieve if kept unattached**.

That's not really-

I hope you didn't get any inspiration from the things we were just saying…

No. Heh, it actually was just kinda random.

Random?

…Really?

Mhm.

Well I think mine is better.

That's nice Sora.

Well it is.

Sure.

…That's all you're gonna say?

Yeah. Don't need to defend what she said.

…Riku…

* * *

RAPTURE

IT

KILLS

UNHURRIEDLY

* * *

_Did you see what I meant?_

_Did you see that I wanted to apologize?_

_I could thank you but you both are just coming back and to hear anything else but thank you once again would return me to that dream where I no longer were or was and just waited…_

_I took his hand because I didn't want to take yours._

_I'm sorry I think it. I didn't mean to say it. But somehow, 0 wasn't enough._

_I came back. But I don't think you did._

_I think you left, and that's why- your name- it meant nothing at all._

_I'm sorry. Of all the reasons why, your name proved to be the one explaining why I could never find you, or hold on to you, again._

_0 is coming back. And erasing that extra person at number 2 forever._

_Remember? Because you had told me:_

"" _What if there are three people there?_

_You still only care about one._

_Why?_

_I dunno. That's just the way it works. ""_

_And it is._

_It is…_


End file.
